


Love Nerver Dies

by Schmoopie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoopie/pseuds/Schmoopie
Summary: After the second closure of the gate, the Byers moved, but some time later, Elfe, Will and Jonathan left without warning Joyce in search of some based on Dr. Owens' theories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic centered on Joyce and Hopper after season 3. English is not my first language, so excuse me in advance for any mistakes. Feel free to tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Love never dies** _

* * *

Leaving Hawkins wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Leaving without him either. When Bob died, Jim had been her shoulder on which she could rest when she was not well. He made her smile again. Just hearing him complain about the relationship between Elf and Mike was good for her. Now that he had left too, she had no one to give her a smile, no shoulders to rest on, no arms to hug her, no cigarettes to share at night... Fortunately, Elf was always there. Despite having to leave Mike, she immediately agreed to follow the Byers. Joyce had become the mother figure she had never had and leaving her too was not an option. And then Elf was no longer a child, she quickly realized that Jim cared a lot about Joyce. In his wildest dreams, after the war, they all lived together, Jim, Joyce, Will, Jonathan and Elf. The perfect family. Certainly with ups and downs, but Elf could not have imagined a more beautiful family than this one. So Joyce was very happy that Elf was accompanying them. Although she was not Hopper's real daughter, at times she could see him in the girl's behaviour or in what she said. It always made her smile. One part of Jim would still be with her, anchored in Elf and another part lodged in the bottom of her heart. Joyce had taken a long time to forgive herself. Forgive herself for not going to Enzo's house, for not telling him what her heart was screaming at her. If she could see him again for even a few minutes, she would tell him everything she hadn't dared to say. Or maybe she'd just kiss him, it was much easier. But after all, nothing ever goes as planned, does it?

For Elf, things had not been easy either. She often had nightmares and woke up in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes. The only way Joyce had found to calm the girl had been to welcome her into her bed when it happened. On one of those famous nights, Elf couldn't get back to sleep.

"Mom?" Did she call.

Joyce had not yet gotten used to this name from Elf, although she was pleased to hear it.

"Yes, darling?"

"What would we have done if Dad had been there? Would we still have moved?"

Joyce smiled and put a hand on Elf's cheek.

"I don't know... But things would have been different…"

"Would he have come to live with us? All together, like... a real family?"

"Maybe!"

"But you love him, don't you?"

"It's... It's complicated, sweetheart."

"I think he loved you very much…" A tear ran down the girl's cheek.

"Oh Elf!" Joyce took her in her arms as she also held back the tears from escaping her eyes.

"I miss him!"

"I know... Me too. But he will always be with us," she whispered in her ear," in our hearts."

She squeezed her arms a little tighter around Elf as she huddled even tighter against Joyce's body. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

It had been two days since the children had left without warning. They had only left a note that said:

"We took the car, don't worry about us, we will come back as soon as possible with a surprise! Jon, Will & Elf."

She had first smiled, thinking they had gone to town. But when in the evening, they were still not back, she had started to worry. She then phoned Karen, maybe they wanted to visit their friends even without telling her. But Mike's mother didn't know where they were and so did his son and daughter, whom she had not seen all day either. Joyce was worried sick and decided to call Murray. She didn't really know why, but maybe he knew something.

"Hello, you've reached Murray B. I'm not here right now, please call back later. "Joyce sighed and was ready to hang up when Murray's voice resumed. "EXCEPT if you're Joyce Byers. Don't worry, the little one saw something, they're all with me, they didn't want to involve you, I'll get them back as soon as possible"

Joyce was speechless. Murray with the children? But what for? She didn't understand. Moreover, Elf had still not recovered his powers, so there was no one to protect them! She promised herself to kill Murray at the first opportunity. She then fell into the living room chair. She hated this kind of situation, she had been sidelined and couldn't stand it. But there was nothing she could do. The children had taken the car and anyway she had no idea where they were anyway. She started going around in circles in the house. Where could they have gone? And do what?! An idea crossed her mind but she immediately drove it away. It was impossible... He couldn't be alive...

She sighed before grabbing a cigarette and going out to the terrace overlooking the garden. It was not as big as in Hawkins but it was sufficient. She closed her eyes. Jim... He missed her terribly. She would never admit it, but she loved him, very much. And he would never know. A tear ran down Joyce's cheek. "Shit, Joyce! Shit!"she exclaimed. She finished her cigarette by trying to think of something else. Two hours later, while Joyce tried in vain to change her mind in front of the TV, the phone rang. She jumped on it.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Elf?!"

"Yes. Sorry for leaving without saying anything, we didn't want to give you false hopes…"

"False hopes? What are you talking about, sweetheart? Where are you and what are you doing? Are you in danger?

"No, no, we're safe. It was Dr. Owens who called Murray, he thinks that…"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"That Dad is alive…"

Joyce's heart missed a few beats.

"It's... Impossible Honey, he's…"

"Joyce! It's Murray. I know it sounds crazy, but we have more and more hope, Dr. Owens…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Pardon?"

"You contact MY children without telling me, you take them to God knows where, thinking of bringing back the man I love who died before my eyes? How dare you do this to them? What if Owens is wrong? What's going to happen? Elf is coming back even more destroyed than she already is? You're completely unconscious! SO YOU'RE GOING TO TELL THEM YOU'RE SORRY BUT YOU MADE A MISTAKE ANS I WANT THEM IN MY HOUSE AT THE FIRST HOUR IN THE MORNING! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Joyce, we have…"

"IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes... I'll get them back to you as soon as I can, but we'll be there by the end of the evening."

"Bring. Them. Back. To me."

Joyce hung up violently. She was red with anger. She didn't want to hear about theory. Jim was dead. She blew a big blow and put her hands on her face. God, that was too much emotion for today. She dropped herself once again on the couch in front of the TV. Half an hour later she got up to go and find something to eat. She had no idea what time it was and she didn't care at all. She found a box of vanilla ice cream, took a spoon from the kitchen drawer and went back to sit down. She finally fell asleep an hour later, the ice cream box half opened on the table and with the TV broadcasting a program Joyce found very uninteresting.

_Joyce was finishing her makeup in front of the bathroom mirror. She hadn't done that in years, so she had lost some of the habit._

_"For God's sake, it's not that complicated though, make an effort Joyce!"_

_"Mom!" Will suddenly shouted. "Jim is here."_

_Her heart went wild, she was as stressed as a teenager going on her first date._

_"I'm coming!" she replied, trying to hide the stress in her voice._

_She took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom to join the man waiting for her downstairs. She met Jim's eyes as she walked down the stairs. This one had eyes only for her, his mouth ajar, he seemed shocked. She approached him, and well aware of the effect she had on this man, she asked:_

_"What? "_

_"You are..._

_She leaned her head to the side, waiting for an answer._

_You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you," she replied timidly._

_Joyce had put on her most beautiful dress, a black dress, simple with a lace bustier. She had never told anyone but she had received this dress from her late mother and she only wore it for very special occasions, and tonight was one of them._

_"Mom, your bag," Jonathan said, handing him a small silver bag._

_"Oh, thank you."_

_"Have fun!"_

_"Thank you Will, be good and..."_

" _Mom, we're not five years old anymore!"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry... Have a good evening!"_

_Joyce turned to Jim who was waiting for her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and walked towards the door of the house. She went out in front of Jim and he closed the door behind him._

Joyce opened her eyes. She was always in front of the television, always on. She had never been to Enzo's house before, it was all just a dream. It stretched all the way along as the 1:00 p. m. news started on the screen.

  
"1 pm?! For God's sake," she exclaimed.

  
She got up quickly and grabbed the phone, ready to call the store where she was working when she remembered that yesterday was Saturday and so it was Sunday. She sighed with appeasement. She then began to recall the events of the previous day. The children gone, Murray, Owens, Jim... His heart was tight just thinking about him. She hoped that the children would be back soon enough so she decided to do some cleaning while waiting for them. She had nothing else to do, and just waiting was not one of her abilities.

  
It was only around 4pm that she heard the sound of a car. She dropped the broom she had in her hands and walked to the door. She opened it, went down the two steps and stopped. Jonathan was behind the wheel and next to him was a man who looked tall enough, bearded but exhausted. She frowned as Elf got out of the car and threw himself into Joyce's arms.

  
"We found him!!!"

  
Joyce leaned her head towards the girl.

  
"Who is that?" she asked in complete misunderstanding.

  
Elf didn't need to answer because the man had just got out of the car and was heading towards the two women.

  
This time Joyce's heart stopped completely and she put one hand on her mouth but she couldn't hold back the tears that were already running down her cheeks.

  
"Hopper?"

* * *

_**To be continued…** _

* * *


	2. 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after Hopper's return, The Byers, Jim and Elf moved into a house for several reasons but one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me today! I didn't plan the story like that but finally I like it ^^ and sorry It's a small chapter...

* * *

3 Months Later

* * *

Joyce was up on the terrace, her eyes lost in the falling night. Her head in the stars, she didn't hear the person slip behind her. But when two muscular arms embraced her waist, a smile appeard on her lips.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ears.

She dropped her head back against his chest.

"Yeah…"

"But?" 

She turned around without Hopper's arms letting go and she looked into his eyes.

"But… I Don't know if I can do this… Hopper, I'm… "

"You're not what you think you are, Joyce"

"Yes I am… "

"Joyce." 

She tried to escape her gaze but he put one hand under her chin to prevent her from lowering her head.

"You are not old, Joyce! You're the bravest woman I've ever met. You CAN do it. We're gonna do it, together."

Despite the tears that threatened to flow, she gave him that little smile he loved so much.

"Together." she repeated.

"Yes. Like old times."

She raised her head a little more to get her lips closer to his and he leaned over to kiss her. It was delicate, sweet and full of love. She placed her hands behind her neck to intensify the kiss and closed her eyes as he tightened his grip around her waist. Out of breath, she moved away but put her forehead against his own. 

"I love you, Jim Hopper" she says almost timidly. 

He let a little laugh escape before answering her.

"I love you too, Joyce Byers"

She couldn't help but laugh back before kissing him a second time.

"Come on, get in. You need to sleep." 

"Yeah, Hop?"

He was about to enter the house but he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For…" she put her hand on her lower belly. "Everything."

He replied with a smile before offering her a hand. She grabbed his hand and let herself be guided inside the house into their bed.

She snuggled up against Hopper, her back against his chest and closed her eyes. Hopper grabbed Joyce's hand, hugged their fingers and gently placed them on Joyce's stomach. 

"Good night, Joycie."

"Good night Jim."

"And good night baby."

Joyce smiled and squeezed Hopper's fingers a little harder. She finally fell asleep, cradled by Hopper's regular breathing, happy because she could never have imagined such a beautiful situation.

* * *


End file.
